Maratón de películas Disney
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Bella y los Cullen en un maratón de películas. ¿Cuál será la favorita de cada una? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás?


**Sé que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar mi otra historia de Twilight: "La alumna y el profesor". Pero no es por falta de ganas, sino por inspiración. Pero os prometo que antes de que se terminen las fiestas actualizo. Aquí os dejo uno que me vino a la mente, recordando otro fic que leí.**

La familia de Edward me había invitado a su casa para comer. Llegué y comimos- comí- mantuve una charla muy interesante con Esme sobre la cocina, estuvimos compartiendo opiniones, aunque claro, no sobre cual nos parecía más sabroso y eso. Puesto que ella no creo que tuviese mucho que aportar al respecto. Ahora, a Alice se le ocurrió hacer una maratón de películas Disney. Al principio éramos ella, Edward y yo, pero cuando Emmett se enteró no lo pensó dos veces y se apuntó y a Rosalie no le quedaba otra que hacer lo mismo. En cambio Jasper, en cuanto vio a Alice tampoco dudó en acercarse.

-Bueno, yo empiezo porque soy la pequeña- dijo Alice con emoción.

-¡No es justo! ¡Quiero empezar yo!- dijo Emmett, increíble.

Y así comenzó una discusión entre duende y niño medio oso pardo. Hasta que alguien decidió devolver la "calma" a la sala.

-Paz, chicos.-dijo Jasper en plan Dalai Lama- En realidad no es Alice la pequeña y tú, Emmett no eres un niño. La más pequeña y más niña entre nosotros es…-Edward hizo un ruido de tambores- Bella.

WTF? Reaccioné de nuevo cuando sentí un fogonazo en mi cara. Miré al causante de tal inmunda luz.

-¡Mira! ¡Le hice una foto a tu cara! Es que las colecciono. ¿Sabes? Cuando tienes un hermano lee mentes, otra vidente y otro emo… No se ve mucho por aquí ese tipo de expresiones.

Lo miré de mala manera y, de repente sacó dos marcos de fotos. Uno plateado y otro dorado.

-Por ser tú te doy a elegir. ¿Este o este?- dijo señalando a tales objetos

-El plateado- dije sin poder evitarlo.

Luego sentí cómo el pecho de Edward se sacudía levemente. Lo miré y vi que estaba luchando por no estallar a carcajadas. Miré a los demás y (menos Emmett) estaban iguales.

-Bueno qué, ¿elijo yo película?-todos asintieron salvo Emm y Alice que lo hicieron, pero a regañadientes.

Edward me indicó donde debía elegir y me acerqué. _Guau._ Todos los cásicos Disney; tanto antiguos como modernos estaban ahí. TODOS. Fui pasando poco a poco las carátulas cuando vi una que me llama la atención.

-¡Caperucita Roja!-Edward sonrió, Emmett se carcajeó, Alice se rió, Rosalie bufó y Jasper sólo asintió, muy en estado 'zen'.

Mi mejor amiga metió la película en el DVD y ésta comenzó.

**. . .**

_-¡Hola!_

_-Hola linda niña ¿A dónde vas tan solita? -contestó cierto lobo con sospechosa dulzura._

_-A casa de mi querida abuelita ¿Por qué? ¿Qué desea?- preguntó la niña de capucha roja._

_-¡Nada, nada! Solo venía a aconsejarle. No le recomiendo que vaya por ahí, es más largo ese camino, id por aquí que es más corto._

-¡Mentira! ¡No le hagas caso!- grité con cierta histeria. Sólo llevábamos quince minutos de película y ya estaba así.

-¡Ese es Jacob!-dijo Emmett con diversión.

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas con él!

-¡Pero si es verdad! Es un lobo del tamaño de un caballo, habla y ¡puede ir a dos patas! Son igualitos.

Edward no pudo más y estalló a carcajadas. Yo me enfurruñé y continué viento la película.

**. . .**

_-¡Qué ojos más grandes tienes!_

_-Son para verte mejor._

_-¡Qué orejas tan grandes tienes!_

_-Son para oírte mejor._

_-¡Qué nariz tan grande tienes!_

_-¡Son para olerte mejor!- dijo con voz tenebrosa el lobo disfrazado de abuela._

-No soporto esta parte- dije en un susurro, que, por cierto, oyeron todos.

_El lobo perseguía a caperucita por toda la casa cuando, de repente un leñador irrumpe por la puerta, rompiéndola de un hachazo._

-¡Y ese es Edward!- dijo Emmett.

Edward gruñó y Emmett rió.

**. . .**

-Bien, ¡ahora me toca a mí!- chilló Alice.

Rebuscó entre los CDs y eligió una que no me esperaba.

-¡Hansel y Gretel!

**. . .**

_-Hansel, ¿hueles eso?_

_-¡Sí! Huele a dulce._

_Y siguieron el caminito. Y entonces… ahí está la casa de dulces; puerta de chocolate, río de limonada, ventanas de miel, árboles de algodón de azúcar._

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, por un momento sentí que estaba dentro de la película.

-Bella, ¿quéte pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque-snif, snif- por un momento pensé que podía comerme todo eso. Pero es sólo una película.-y lloré con más fuerza.

-Shh…-dijo Edward con cariño- ¿quieres que te regale una casa como esa? Porque sabes que lo haré.

-No, da igual. Se me pasará.

Y continuamos viendo la película. Aunque juré haber visto a Alice y Emmett taparse la cara con un cojín **(N/A para que Bella no les vea partirse de risa).**

**. . .**

-Ahora a mí, por favor.- dijo Emmett poniendo la cara de pena estilo 'Gato con Botas'.

-Vale, elige.

Emmett se dirigió todo contento a elegir y….

-¡Toy Story!

¬¬ Muy típico de Emmett.

**. . . **

_¡Gof, gof!_

_-Comandante, el perro se dirige a la habitación a gran velocidad. ¿¡Qué hacemos!_

_-Luchar por nuestro territorio.- dijo el general de los muñequitos verdes que se comunicaban por los Walkies._

-¡Qué mono es el perro! ¿Verdad?- dijo Emmett emocionadísimo.

**. . .**

-¿Jasper? ¿Quieres elegir?

-No gracias.- dijo cordialmente el aludido.

Alice se enganchó a su brazo y le dijo algo que le asustó mucho y le hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

Jasper fue a escoger.

-El libro de la Selva.

No me lo esperaba de ti, Jasper.

**. . .**

_-Acuna matata… ¡sé feliz! Ningún problema y ahora a vivir… ¡Acuna Matata!_

Jazz se sabía todas las canciones. Eso es flipante. Se le veía feliz. Había dejado el estado emo y ahora estaba… revolucionado. Todos nos quedamos sin palabras, cosa que Emmett aprovechó para sacar unas puñeteras fotos…

**. . .**

-Rosalie, ¿lo intentas?

Emmett la miró, nuevamente suplicante y ella cedió.

Se acercó al baúl y escogió.

-El rey león.

**. . .**

_Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti , _

_deberías a mi amigo entero devorar_

_y te gustara _

_tu ya lo veras _

_solo te tienes que formar _

_tienes ganas {sipsipsip}_

_de tocino {yop yop yop}_

_es un cerdo{yop yop yop}_

_quieres ser un cerdo tu también _

_¡paata negra!... ¡ES UN CERDO DE VERDAD!_

_¡SÍ!_

¿Patético verdad? Pues imaginaos a Rosalie cantando esto… Ni Emmett pudo hacer fotos. Ni siquiera pudo enmarcar las anteriores…

**. . .**

-Edward, te toca.

-¿Yo también?

-Tú también- volví a responderle.

Se levantó y eligió una película.

-Bambi.

**. . .**

_-¡Flor!_

_-Nooo, ella no es flor es mofeta.- dijo un conejito gris a un cervatillo._

_-¡Flor!- y el conejo suspiró, rendido._

_-¿Yo? ¡Gracias!- dijo la mofeta salida del prado lleno flores._

_El pequeño cervatillo se arrodilló como pudo para rozar con su naricita negra la cabeza de 'Flor'._

Miré a Edward y sonreí. Estaba muy sensible, faltaba poco para el momento muerte y para él es muy duro. No lo ha superado todavía, lo que no sabe es que no fue un cazador quien mató a la madre de Bambi… fue Emmett.

**FIN**

**Os ha gustado? Eso espero!**


End file.
